It is frequently desirable to mount a door leaf or panel hingedly within a framed opening in a wall, for example, in the wall opening of a cabinet, desk or the like in which the wall opening is formed by edges of the wall which are to be received in profiled frame members designed to frame out the opening, form the usual door rabbet in which the leaf is set and provide the means for carrying the hinge or hinges upon which the door is swingably mounted.
The mounting of such frame members in place and the subsequent attachment of hinge elements for mounting the door on the frame members is a time-consuming, often complex, process which may require dexterous personnel with considerable experience.
It is known to provide in such systems, a U-section frame profile which receives an upright (for example) wall edge and is secured thereto by a clamping device while being formed with the rabbet mentioned previously.
In conventional systems almost universally there is encountered a problem in hanging the door leaf or panel and in effectively transmitting the forces of the hung door to the edge of the wall.
When the wall opening is framed by wood sandwiched between sheets of plaster board, for example, the transmission of forces to the wall upon hanging of the door creates stresses which tend to damage the structure forming the door opening, notwithstanding the fact that the latter is generally framed out.
When efforts are made not to transmit forces to the wall structure and to confine the door suspension stresses to the frame members, the frame members tend to be deformed and, because the shanks of the U-profile member straddle the flanks of the wall adjoining the edges with only limited play or with no play at all, the deformation of the frame member may in turn damage the wall.
The appearance of the door structure, framing and wall may be adversely affected as may the structural integrity thereof.
In fact, when a hinge is applied directly and exclusively to the relatively thin member constituting the profile of the door frame, distortion of the latter is almost unavoidable.